choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
London
London is the capital and largest city of England and the United Kingdom. Geography London is located in the southeast corner of the island of Great Britain. https://www.worldatlas.com/eu/gb/eng/where-is-london.html Appears In Desire & Decorum Prior to Your Character's birth, your mother lived and performed at the Opera St. James in London. Your father attended a performance there and fell in love with her at first sight. Your parents courted in London before returning to Edgewater, where your grandfather forced the couple to separate and annul their marriage. In Desire and Decorum, Book 1, you go to London for the social season in hopes of finding a husband to establish your claim to Edgewater. You attend a variety of events, including a dinner party thrown by Ernest Sinclaire, a performance at Opera St. James, and a day of horse racing. You leave briefly when your father becomes sick and dies, but return to London for Duke Tristan Richards' ball to defend your claim against Henrietta Foredale. Your grandmother surprises you by announcing your engagement to Richards and you faint. Desire & Decorum, Book 2 begins immediately after the end of Book 1, as you regain consciousness at the Duke's ball. Following the announcement of your betrothal, you remain in London for some time, and are presented to Queen Charlotte. You do not return to London after this until your wedding to Richards, which is thwarted by your exposing his plot to overthrow the Prince Regent, after which the Queen strips him of his title and sentences him to prison. At the beginning of Desire & Decorum, Book 3, you remain in London after your cancelled wedding. You and your love interest spend the night at the once-duke's townhouse, which you now own. You leave London after receiving word that Mr. Sinclaire's estate, Ledford Park, has been burnt down. You return to celebrate the bridal shower of Lady Lavinia, Viscount Westonly's new fianceé. While you are in London, you meet with Queen Charlotte and the Prince Regent and attempt to expose Comte Renard as Sir Gideon Payne. They dismiss you, saying they need more evidence. You decide to visit Mr. Richards where he is being held prisoner in the Tower of London.https://www.britannica.com/topic/Tower-of-London The Heist: Monaco Your Character visits London with Rye and Eris while considering possible grifters to join your crew. You meet Miranda Moreau, who is posing as the Chair of the Sitwell Organization for the Betterment of Society, and have the opportunity to recruit her as part of your team before you return to Monaco. High School Story: Class Act, Book 3 London is the home of the Spotlite theatre festival, which the Oliver M. Berry High drama students are invited to attend. In Chapter 5, Rory asks you if you all can go shopping for prom clothes in London since it's one of the fashion capitals of the world. Later, you find out that your biological aunt, Wendy Park, lives in London and reach out to her, hoping to see her on your trip. In Chapter 10, you and your friends arrive in London for the festival. You first go to your hotel, apparently part of The Celestial chain, before beginning to sightsee. You visit the Tower of London and have the opportunity to try to make one of the Yeoman Warders https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yeomen_Warders break on duty. Next, you visit Tower Bridgehttps://www.towerbridge.org.uk/ and refer to it as London Bridgehttps://www.britannica.com/topic/Old-London-Bridge (a common mistake among tourists) before proceeding to Westminster Abbeyhttps://www.westminster-abbey.org/. You soon realize Lilith is also staying at your hotel and (if you are not dating Skye) she invites Skye on a date to a medieval torture museum and agrees to go to prom with her. The Senior In The Senior, Your Character's mother, Maureen, took a trip to Europe before your parents were married. One of the places she visited was London, where she took a picture in front of Tower Bridge wearing a red dress. In the present day, you take an internship with the Quills, a London-based company in the publishing business, after your breakup with your love interest or your falling out with Zack. You explore London with your advisor, Alice Balewa, who also offers you advice in dealing with your personal life. You remain in London for some time to write. Over break, Abbie visits you and cheers you up. Toward the end of your time in London, either Zack or your love interest returns to apologize for your fight. You can either forgive them and show them around London or send them away. You can choose to take a contract with Quills or follow your love interest as they pursue their career. Passport to Romance In Passport to Romance, London is the birthplace of Elliot and William Langdon. Your Character and your friends return to London for the climax of the book to help Elliot convince his brother to keep him on a member of their parents' company, Langdon Enterprises. Rules of Engagement In Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Bookish Sister temporarily leaves the cruise in order to pursue an internship with Blaire Hall at the Mansingh Transglobal head offices in London. She eventually leaves London when she sees that Blaire's obsessive focus on work cost her her relationships with her family, at which point she changes her mind about the internship and returns to the cruise. Mentioned In Ride or Die In Chapter 5, Your Character can invite Logan to spend a day at Mar Vista with you under the pretense of being an exchange student. One of his potential cover identities is being from London, and he will use a "perfect British accent" if you choose it. When you question Logan about his accent, he explains that he picked it up doing jobs in England. The Sophomore and The Junior After Amara's graduation from Hartfeld University, she leaves to study percussion at the Guildhall School of Music and Drama in London. She remains in London for the duration of The Junior, occasionally appearing via video call, but unable to be a part of the Gutter Kittens during her time abroad. In a premium choice, Your Character can encourage Amara's boyfriend, Darren, to follow her to London. If you do not, they will be long distance during the events of The Junior. The Heist: Monaco When asked for your name while undercover, one of the incorrect options is "London Paris." Gallery Historic London LondonCarriageWindow.png|View of London through your carriage window LondonHouse.png|Your character's house in London (Day) LondonSittingRoom.png|Sitting room of London house LondonStreetStJamesOperaTowerOfLondon.png|London street showing the Tower of London and the Opera St. James's LondonStables.png|Stables in London house Stables.png|Inside of stables in London house LondonBedroom.jpg|Your character's bedroom in London house (Night) LondonHouseNight.png|Your character's house in London (Day) ErnestSinclaireLondonTownhouse.png|Ernest Sinclaire's London Townhouse Ernest Sinclaire's London Townhouse - Sitting Room.png|Sitting Room of Ernest Sinclaire's London Townhouse D&D London Park.jpg|Park OperaStJamesBoxStageView.png|View of the stage at Opera St. James FullBackstageOperaStJamesLondon.png|Full view of Opera St. James backstage LondonBedroomDay.jpg|Your character's bedroom in London house (Day) D&D London street.jpg|Street AnotherpartinLondonlocationwithChurch.png|Poorer side of London near a Church Racetracksin1816London.png|London Race Track c. 1816 London House Pantry.png|Pantry in London house LondonGreenhouse.jpg|Greenhouse in London house D&D Hyde Park.jpg|St. James's Park ArcheryareaforMC,MissParsonsandMr.Sinclare.png|Archery area in St. James's Park St.JamesPalace.png|St. James Palace St. James Palace - Throne room.png|Throne room in St. James Palace St. James Palace - Secret passageways.png|Secret passageways in St. James Palace St. James Palace - Armory.jpg|Armory in St. James Palace Viscount Westonly Townhouse Sitting Room.png|Sitting Room in Viscount Westonly Townhouse D&D London Street with cathedral.png|Street w/ cathedral Stormholt_Dungeon.jpg|Dungeon of the Tower of London Tower_of_London_Courtyard_D&D.png|Courtyard of the Tower of London BedroomOfPotentialTownhouseDesire&Decorum.png|Bedroom of one of Sir Luke's potential townhouses BalconyOfPotentialTownhouseDesire&Decorum.png|Balcony of Sir Luke's London townhouse Modern London LondontowerbridgeinTheSeniorCh.14.png|Tower Bridge LH_Double_Tap_full_view.png|Ye Olde Double Tap A_Relaxing_Night_in_Breathtaking_London.png|Shot of London from a rooftop Trivia * Avery Wilshere's permanent home is in London. * Arthur Woods is originally from London, and his family still lives there. * London is the site of the simulation Olivia Montoya created to protest Aleister Rourke's work. During the simulation, Your Character can erase Big Ben by focusing the suit's time-warping powers on the famous clock. * Scholar Jameson first met Gaius Augustine on a trip to London. * The school Amara Butler attends after graduation, Guildhall School of Music and Drama, is a real school in London, and is considered to be a very prestigious conservatory. https://www.gsmd.ac.uk/ References Category:Locations Category:Locations in 'Desire & Decorum' Category:Locations in 'The Senior' Category:Locations in 'Passport to Romance' Category:Locations in 'Rules of Engagement' Category:Locations in 'The Heist: Monaco' Category:Locations in 'High School Story: Class Act'